The unwritten epilogue
by Vitzy
Summary: My version of what happens post battle of Hogwarts. Kind of my way of saying bye to fan fiction as it is my final few posts! Please Read and leave me a review!


My version of what happens post May 2nd 1998

_**1998**_

**May 2****nd** The battle of Hogwarts, the demise of Lord Voldemort and the end of the second wizarding war.

**May 3****rd**Harry Potter and many others attend official press conferences to declare the 'true' story and the correct version of events.

**May 4****th**Emergency Death-Eater trials are held but the Malfoys are spared on Harry's request.

**May 5****th** Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and many more are given post-death Orders of Merlin and a funeral service is held to which almost the entire wizarding Britain attends. They are buried behind Hogsmeade in a place now known as 'War Heroes Haven'

**July 31****st** Harry celebrates his 18th birthday quietly at the Burrow and officially starts to date Ginny Weasley again.

**4****th**** August – **Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are awarded Orders of Merlin First class and their names inaugurated on the chocolate frog cards. Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Parvati Patel and the surviving members of the order of Phoenix and many many more are awarded Order of Merlin Second and Third classes. The ghosts of Hogwarts are awarded Honouree awards, even Peeves the Poltergeist.

**Mid August **Ron officially asks Hermione on a date

**September 1****st**Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, amongst other students all return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year

**Mid September **George Weasley re-opens the joke shop and Ron rents out a room above the shop. Harry buys a flat in London.

**December 31st **Hermione returns to Australia to bring home her parents and all three move back to their old home. Hermione returns to Hogwarts just after Christmas. Weasleys host a New Years Party to all friends…the Malfoys are not invited. ALSO in December, George and Angelina Johnson start dating.

_**1999**_

**January 3****rd**Harry and Ron begin Auror training

**February **Dudley Dursley writes to say that Vernon Dursley has died and Harry despite hating the man, attends the funeral and finally is able to come to peace with the Dursleys. Dudley and Harry decide to stay in touch.

**March **Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy meet again. Draco also gets to meet his aunt and her grandson – Teddy Lupin, now aged one.

**May **George Weasley weds Angelina Johnson

**August **Ginny, Hermione and Luna go on a girls' holiday to Spain. Luna meets Rolf Scamader, a self-employed environmentalist, and they begin to date

**October **Hermione begins training in Magical Law Enforcement

**December **Ginny starts playing Quidditch professionally with the Holyhead Harpies all women team.

_**2000**_

**2****nd**** May **Victoire Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley

**July **Percy Weasley starts dating Audrey Stacks

**September **Dudley starts to date his colleague at work: Patricia O'Hara

**November **Rolf invites Luna to go travelling with him. She accepts and leaves England.

_**2001**_

**January **Ronald Weasley weds Hermione Granger

**February **Hermione moves to work with Time travel in the Department of Ministry

**April **Audrey Stacks moves in with Percy permanently

**December **Dudley Dursley weds Patricia O'Hara

_**2002**_

**February **Draco starts to date Astoria Greengrass

**11****th**** April ** Dominique Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley

**23****rd**** November **Roxanne Weasley is born to George and Angelina Weasley

_**2003**_

**9****th**** February**__Molly Weasley is born to Percy Weasley and Audrey Stacks

**October **Harry Potter weds Ginny Weasley

**November **Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott start dating

**December **Lucius Malfoy dies from clinical shock after sustaining a head injury. He is found dead in Malfoy Manor by his son and wife, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

_**2004**_

**January **Draco sells Malfoy Manor and with the money, opens a potions lab for commercial and business use. Narcissa moves in with her sister Andromeda and her sister's grandson – Teddy Lupin.

**February **Draco Malfoy weds Astoria Greengrass

**March **Percy Weasley weds Audrey Stacks. A week later they discover that Audrey is pregnant with their second child.

**4****th**** September **Lucy Weasley is born to Percy and Audrey Weasley

_**2005**_

**14****th**** January **James Sirius Potter is born to Harry and Ginny Potter

**5****th**** August **Freddy Weasley is born to George and Angelina Weasley

**30****th**** September **Rose Weasley is born to Ron and Hermione Weasley

_**2006**_

**13****th**** March **Scorpius Malfoy is born to Draco and Astoria Malfoy

**29****th**** July **Albus Severus Potter is born to Harry and Ginny Potter

**September **Neville Longbottom weds Hannah Abbott

_**2007**_

**March **Rolf Scamader weds Luna Lovegood

**6****th**** December **Hugo Weasley is born to Ron and Hermione Weasley

_**2008**_

**1****st**** June **Lily Luna Potter is born to Harry and Ginny Potter

**11****th**** September **Louis Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley

_**2009**_

**March **Great Aunt Muriel dies peacefully at her home.

**10****th**** May **Maya Dursley is born to Dudley and Patricia Dursley

**1st September **Teddy begins his first year at Hogwarts

_**2010**_

**January **Hermione successfully publishes her research on time travel keeping in tight conjunction with the magical laws surrounding it. This leads to her promotion in becoming the head of both departments.

**March **Charlie Weasley brings back a man from Romania and announces that he is gay and Anthony Cullen is his boyfriend of three months**.**

_**2011**_

**June **Harry Potter is promoted to Head of the Auror Department

**1****st**** September **Victoire begins her first year at Hogwarts

**19****th**** September **Lorcan and Lysander Scamader are born to Rolf and Luna Scamader

_**2012**_

**March **Luna and Rolf open an importing business for rare and unique potions ingredients.

**July **Maya's cousin takes part in the women cycling race in the London Olympics (An international sporting event run every four years) – she wins a Bronze medal.

_**2013**_

**1****st**** September **Dominique begins her first year at Hogwarts and Teddy is appointed Prefect.

_**2014**_

**June **After the gay marriage act being passed in the UK, Charlie and Anthony get married. They both move to England permanently and both retain their individual surnames.

**1****st**** September **Roxanne and Molly begin their first year at Hogwarts

_**2015**_

**September ** Ginny is appointed as a part time Quidditch coach for elite student-age Quidditch players and at Hogwarts Teddy is appointed Head Boy

_**2016**_

**February **Victoire and Teddy begin dating

**1****st**** September **Lucy, James and Freddy begin their first year at Hogwarts. Dominique is appointed Quidditch captain of her house

**December **Teddy begins Auror training and Ron becomes his mentor

_**2017**_

**1****st**** September (the day depicted in the epilogue of DH) **Rose, Scorpius and Albus begin their first year at Hogwarts. Victoire and Teddy are caught kissing and Victoire is appointed Head Girl

_**2018**_

**March **Percy decides to take early retirement and Cormac McLaggen replaces him as the deputy Minister of Magic.

**September **Molly is appointed prefect

**October **Victoire begins Healer training and her Aunt Audrey is her supervisor.

_**2019**_

**1****st**** September **Lily and Hugo begin their first year at Hogwarts

**November **Ginny leaves the Holyhead Harpies and is now a private coach for top performing female Quidditch players who wish to play Quidditch professionally.

**December **Teddy finishes Auror Training.

_**2020**_

**1****st**** September **Louis and Maya begin their first year at Hogwarts. Dominique trains to be a dragon tamer with her uncle Charlie. Roxanne takes over the Quidditch captaincy from her cousin Dominique.

**December **Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt dies of Cardiac Arrest and immediately an interim minister is temporarily put in place

_**2021**_

**January **Teddy Remus Lupin weds Victoire Weasley

**June **Mid-year Ministry election poll is taken. Minors below 17, muggles, non-UK residing magical folk and Azkaban prisoners are not allowed to vote. Every other eligible magical creature WHO IS STILL ALIVE (so ghosts are not eligible) is given the right to vote.

**July **Roxanne is selected for an International Magical Relations internship in France, starting next month.

**September **Molly is employed by the research department of St. Mungo's to work on magical illnesses and their muggle counterparts and in Hogwarts Albus becomes his house's Quidditch captain

**October **Markus William James Lupin is born to Teddy and Victoire Lupin. James Potter is appointed as Godfather.

**December **Ron replaces Harry as Head of Auror department and Harry Potter is appointed the next minister of magic.

_**The future:**_

**Freddy **takes over his parents' joke shop

**James **becomes Head boy in his seventh year and enters the auror training program the following year. Teddy is his mentor

**Lucy **becomes the next charms professor at Hogwarts

**Albus **like his mother, becomes a professional Quidditch player

**Rose **becomes the head girl in her seventh year and eventually carries on to be the Potions professor at Hogwarts

**Scorpius **takes over his father's potions business and in his seventh year is appointed Head Boy

**Hugo **leaves Hogwarts and works in Australia with their magical creatures and magical folk friendship association company

**Lily **is appointed a prefect for her house at Hogwarts and goes on to work for the Department of Ministry, under her Aunt Hermione's supervision

**Louis **becomes a prefect in his fifth year and eventually becomes the Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts

**Maya **enters the world of novel writing. She publishes magical and muggle fiction. In the muggle world she writes under the pseudonym of Jessica R.

**Lorcan **and **Lysander **both decide to leave their magical inheritance and enter the film industry of Britain.

**Scorpius **and **Rose **marry

**Maya **and **Louis **marry

_Fin._


End file.
